


Untitled

by Forever7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gangs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever7/pseuds/Forever7
Summary: Changkyun has a crush. Wonho has a secret. There's an undeniable bond fostering between the two. Everything is going so well, until someone kidnaps Changkyun that is.





	Untitled

Changkyun lazily drummed his fingers against the counter top. Unfortunately, the 19 year old still had an hour left on his shift before he could go home. Normaly he wouldn't mind but today the store resembled a wasteland, completely barren, and not a single soul had entered the store in what felt like eons. Not to mention that Changkyun was tired, he was currently operating on 2 hours of sleep. It was a miracle he was still functioning in all honesty. At least he had managed to finish the essay a whole week before the deadline - a feat that the teen felt rather proud of, considering that in highschool he wasn't always on time when it came to handing in homework. Changkyun had opted to change that habit once he entered university -starting all work on the day it was set, ensuring he was punctual when handing it in and he had successfullying held that resolution the first 2 and a half months of university. This particular essay was excruciatingly exhausting, so much so that the brown haired boy swore if he ever heard the terms 'founder and bottleneck effect' ever again at any point during the rest of the year he was going to flip, and possibly highly likely have a breakdown and cry.

Changkyun yawned, stretching and arching his back like bow before he relaxed and went limp. Changkyun's manager had briefly stepped out and gone out for 'a drink with the lads' telling the first year with a pat on the back to 'look after the shop whilst I'm gone, yeah?'. Changkyun snorted at the recollection of the ordeal and shook his head; he was the worst person to leave unattended - he could barely look after himself, let alone an entire shop. This was the same person who was often too lazy or too invested in his work to cook or go out and leave the comforting premises of his bedroom to find food. The amount of times his roommates and best friends Kihyun and Jooheon have had to literally kick the younger's door down and drag him out was ridiculous and it was low-key becoming an issue. Not to mention the last time Changkyun was running the shop unsupervised a bunch of kids (no older than 13) decided it would be cool to run amok and cause havoc - hurriedly leaving only after trashing half the store. He doesn't get paid nearly enough for the things he deals with he mused sadly. He wanted to go home too. He'd been feeling like deadweight all day (the fact that he also had a cold did not help). He desperately needed sleep, he could practically hear his bed calling for him.

The copper hair-coloured student gazed at clock on the electronic screen of the till as he sniffed, wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, whilst he idly fiddled with his name badge, 22:09 it read. 51 minutes left before he could go home and get the sleep he deserved. Thank god it was Friday tomorrow, he could have a lie-in considering lessons didn't start till the afternoon that day. Another glance at the clock showed that only a minute had passed and Changkyun found himself wishing for time to go faster and for Mirae to turn up on time. Mirae was a fellow co-worker at the convince store and was a year older than Changkyun, she often took on the shift after Changkyun's. Last time Mirae was half an hour late to her shift, and Changkyun had to cover it. Luckily, he was paid for it but the 19 year old was in no mood to arrive at home any later than necessary today.

"Ouch!" Changkyun yelped, having managed to both pricked his finger with the pin of his name badge and slightly damage said badge. "Fuck." He swore, shaking his hurt finger and letting the badge drop to the floor. "Sorry," he muttered to empty store -a habit formed from the reprimanding of Kihyun for his foul language. He bent down to pick up the badge and stuffed it in his jean's pocket all the whilst sucking on his bleeding finger.

Sentiments to his current situation rapidly soured, a dark, stormy cloud took formation over the boy's head, so Changkyun failed to pay attention to the sound of the sliding of the automatic doors opening and closing, as he was too busy internally cursing at his stupid, bloody name tag, which was entirely pointless since customers don't need to know his name. He didnt know theirs why should they know his? It wasn't until the costumer placed their items on the counter with a heavy thud that Changkyun quite literally jumped out of reverie and realised he had company. He hadn't even smelt them entering due to his silly blocked nose.

This was possibly Changkyun's least favourite aspect of the job - the customer service. The 19 year old wasn't exactly outgoing, he was as shy and introverted as it got. He could barely order food with out working up a sweat or fumbling over his words and that was despite having previously run over his order a billion times. It was a miracle he was even hired in the first place now that he thought back on it. He figured his boss must've been truly desperate. But Changkyun was thankful for firstly: being hired and secondly: working night shift as that often meant less customers, ergo less interacting with other human beings.

Avoiding looking at the customer directly, Changkyun opted to focus on scanning the items and placing them in a plastic bag. The items he scanned reminded Changkyun of what one would find on a first aid kit or a pharmacy, (leading him to absentmindedly recall the fact that he was low on heat suppressants and would need to pay a visit to a pharmacy relatively soon, lest he went into heat) with all the bandages, plasters, antiseptique creams and what not. The brown haired boy shyly glanced up at the customer before to read out the cost of their shopping, instead he froze, in the midst of scanning a packet of plasters, eyes widening with shock ever so slightly.

Right infront of him stood Shin Hoseok.

The Shin Hoseok.

Shin Hoseok the hottest alpha on campus. Shin Hoseok - the alpha of every omega's dream (or at least Changkyun's). Shin Hoseok the guy Changkyun's been crushing on so incredibly hard since he saw the other at the library during the first week of Changkyun starting university. Why on earth was Hoseok here now of all times, when Changkyun was fairly certain he looked as terrible and as shitty as he felt?! The universe was yet again conspiring against him, he cried internally.

Gathering the miniscule grains of courage he had together, Changkyun cleared his throat to grabbing the attention of the alpha before him who was currently looking to his side - gaze fixed on the outside world. When Hoseok harshly whipped round to face him, the cashier boy let out a small gasp, taking in Hoseok's dishevelled appearance, his wild, intense eyes that were rimmed with a cold and cutting blue - a sign that the alpha had the potential to enter a feral state at any given moment, and finally-

Barely audible, Changkyun breathed, "You're bleeding," suddenly at a loss for air the moment his eyes met Hoseok's.

"HOLY SHIT! You're bleeding!!!" The alpha had a steady stream of blood trickling downside his face, a few bruises and cuts and a split lip. The gears of the 19 year old's brain finally clicked into place and began to work, throwing Changkyun into a frenzy. Frantically, he grabbed Hoseok's forearm and led him around the counter, through the the door behind them leading to the staff room, where he told the alpha to take a seat on one of the chairs, leaving him to go in search for a first aid kit.

The Alpha was compliant with the manhandling he received. But then again he did seem quite out of it. His eyes were unfocused, senses most likely heightened and adrenaline still actively pumping through his veins from whatever altercation he had prior.

Changkyun returned from his scavenging hunt with a small wet towel cloth and aid kit in tow. He stood between Hoseok's legs, leant down a tad. The 19 year old took several deep breaths and set about gently dabbing and wiping at the other's facial wounds. Don't say anything weird or stupid, Changkyun adviced himself because knowing himself Changkyun would open that stupid mouth of his and say the most awkward thing ever and Hoseok would get creeped out then make a run for it. Say nothing at all.

Changkyun was so close to Hoseok's face he felt the air shift and fan his cheek as the latter breathed in and out, in and out; a comforting rhythm. He was so close he could count each and every individual one of the alpha's dainty eyelash, given the time. Changkyun couldn't help but stare and ogle at the injured's handsome features. How was it possible for someone to be so hot when they were covered in blood and bruises. It was just unfair. Hoseok visibly winced and flinched as the brown haired boy prodded a bit too hard at the gash on his right temple due to his lack of concentration. "Sorry, Hoseok-ssi." Changkyun apologised timidly. The younger pondered as to how Hoseok ended up in his current state. However, despite his curiosity, he decided to hold his tongue and not ask any intrusive questions since, judging by the latter's current appearance - an interrogation was the last thing Shin Hoseok needed.

Changkyun's heart was racing a mile a minute, thundering so loudly as if it wear about to burst out his rib cage. He barely managed to hide the tremor in his hands as he finished up with the harsh cut on the others head. Changkyun stood straight, stepped back and took a deep breath; a poor attempt to calm his nerves. He then tentatively asked Hoseok to remove his jacket and shirt - to tend to the remainder of his wounds. Abashed - and slightly surprised Hoseok was actually going through with his request, Changkyun averted his eyes as Hoseok stripped himself of his shirt, to give the elder alpha a sense of privacy.

After the occupant of Changkyun's crush discarded his top, the hazel haired cashier dropped down to squat infront of Hoseok so he was face to face with the latter's gloriously sculpted front. In order to hide the obvious blush and the little gleeful quirk of his lips, Changkyun looked downwards to his left, to focus his gaze instead on the fist aid kit beside him. Deep down inside he was rejoicing, singing songs of praise as his stomach did flips. He got to touch Hoseok's abs! Today was officially the best day of his life!

It was then, mid celebration, hat he felt a startling jolt of electricity travel from his neck and down his spine, inducing a bone-wrecking shiver in the boy, leaving behind an odd sensation that took his breath away. Shocked, Changkyun clasped a hand around the back of his neck, whipped his face up to see Hoseok's equally bewildered expression.

"Sorry." The currently topless alpha apologised sheepishly, his hand still hovering in the air. Not knowing how to respond, all Changkyun could do was nod dumbly.

The rest of the patching up was finished hurridly in a tense silence, both parties felt too awkward to address what on earth had just happened. Once finished, Changkyun couldn't get up and away any faster, hastily packing up the supplies, trying (and failing) desperately not to ogle as Hoseok put his shirt back on, muscels rippling beautifully he did so. He only stopped bustling about when the loud rumble and growl of Hoseok's stomach punctuated the heavy quietness between them.

Changkyun stifled his laughter behind his hand, as he watched a look of humilation and embarrassment draw itself on the alpha's face. Somehow, Changkyun found it made the elder seem more... human? Despite being the 'dream alpha' of many and having the simultaneous image and reputation of both a real-life prince charming and a sex god, he still had an inept, dorky side to him.

Changkyun offered to make instant ramen for his crush (without sounding weird or stuttering! Yes!), to which the other readily agreed to. After having switched the kettle on he left Hoseok to his devices, and returned to his post at the till. Mirae was due to come for her shift sometime soon and the 19 year old felt it was best he be there so he could explain the current situation once she arrived.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hoseok had devoured the ramen given at an alarming rate. He left the staff room and was ready to thank the beta boy who had helped him, but instead of the brown haired cashier he was expecting he was met with a petite, grouchy female alpha at the counter. Having heard Hoseok's entry the girl spun round, eyed him from head to toe a look akin to disgust. Despite the clear aminosity that seem to be seeping from the girl, Hoseok took a step closer, wanting to ask a question.

Mirae, was this alpha's name as Hoseok took notice of he name tag.

Her face contorted with displeasure, her uneasiness evident as Hoseok came forward. "He's left." Mirae said with no attempt to hide the irritation in her voice, answering the question that Hoseok had yet to ask.

"Oh?" He he responded feeling degected. he lifted his hand to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck, "Well could you tell him I said thanks?" At the questioning eyebrow that raised at request, the black haired alpha gestured at the bandage on his forhead "For patching me up..." He clarified.

Mirae's eyes narrowed as she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "Tell him yourself. I'm not your bloody messanger." Her frown deepend as she noticed the other alpha's mouth begin to move "And do you mind leaving, you're making me feel itchy." she phrased it as a request but it was anything but that.

The reason for her hostility came apparent to Hoseok. An unknown alpha was in her 'territory'. Not to mention the whole entire shop smelt of agressive and agitated pheromones - from when Hoseok first entered the store. Whenever an alpha percieved another as a potentional threat, they'd get a prickly senstion something akin to an itch that needed scratching. Hoseok quickly apologised - which was met with an eye roll and a muttered "Whatever"- and headed straight for the exit.

The raven haired alpha walked back to his dorm building in deep contemplation, the cold winter night not affecting him in the slightest, as he thought over the altercation he had proir to entering to convenience shop. He had managed to hold of the four attackers fairly well, but their fight was interrupted by sound of nearing police sirens so Hoseok didn't have he chance to find out who exactly they were. Or better yet; who sent them. He clenched his fist in anger. The fucking cowards jumped him from behind too. He was getting sick of this. Why couldn't they leave him out of this. The alpha paused and took a deep breath to compose himself. Slowly, his hand uncurled and he brought it up to is face. He squinted at his forefinger as he inspected it. It was this finger he dragged along the back of the beta's neck and stared at it intently as if it would tell him as to why he did such a thing that was so out of character. Hoseok recalled the shocked expression on the beta's face as he turned around - like a deer caught in headlights. It had shocked Hoseok too because what the hell was that?! The rush he felt flow through him as he drew that snaky line down the cashier boy's neck was no joke. And the beta boy was pretty cute he mused to himself offhandedly, but with that whole situation? Hoseok had most definetly creeped him out. Why?! Hoseok facepalmed. Why?! What the fuck was I doing?! he bemoaned  as he continued to his way home. No wonder the boy had left he wanted to get away from the freak he thought Hoseok was asap. The Alpha groaned in mortification. Why?! why did he have to scare the cute one?! Even the way he called his name "Hoseok-ssi" was endearing.

Hoseok stopped mid-stride. "Wait," he said aloud to the empty street as he pondered.

 

"How does he know my name?"


End file.
